The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson
The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson is the second 4-part comic book mini-series published by BOOM! Studios as The Muppet Show Comic Book. Based on the television series The Muppet Show, the series is written and illustrated by Roger Langridge. Langridge says that the comic is a continuation of his previously published mini-series under that title - with similar style, setting and tone. In a 2009 Q&A Langridge stated: A trade paperback was published in January, 2010, reprinting the four issues in one volume. Issue #1: Animal, Vegetable, Mineral Scooter discovers old documents which reveal that a cache of treasure is hidden somewhere within the theatre, and when Rizzo the Rat overhears this, the news spreads like wildfire. Meanwhile, Animal begins acting very strangely - he's now refined and well-mannered!Solicitation Sketches include Muppet Sports, the Swedish Chef, Wayne and Wanda ("When the Lusitania Went Down"), Muppet Labs, Pigs in Space, At the Dance, and a musical number by Miss Piggy backed by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem with special guest drummer Ninja Rogers. :Release Date: July 29, 2009 :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Beauregard, Pops, Ninja Rogers, Louis Kazagger, Gladys, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Wayne and Wanda, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Lew Zealand, Statler and Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Ringmaster, Mitch Dumpling, Scorchy Brownfinger, Tarzan, Walrus, Kangaroo, Rats, Whatnots, Pigs, :Background Characters: Robin the Frog, Camilla, Elephant, Rowlf the Dog (cover only) Image:Peg Leg Wilson 1a.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Peg Leg Wilson 1b.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Image:PegLeg1_ultimatecover.jpg|Ultimate Comics variant (Amy Mebberson) (Limited to 500 Issue #2: You May Meet a Stranger The Hillbilly Singer recaps the events of issue #1. Hypnotist Creepy McBoo tries to cure Animal. Mahna Mahna performs with the Snowths. Scooter plays detective. The secret behind Kermit's double is revealed. :Release Date: August 26, 2009 :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Rizzo the Rat, Gonzo, Sweetums, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, The Newsman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Hillbillies, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Annie Sue, Link Hogthrob, Fozzie Bear, Scooter :Background Characters: Green Frackle, Hilda, Mean Mama, Beauregard Image:Pegleg2a.JPG|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Pegleg2b.JPG|cover B (Roger Langridge) Image:Pegleg2-mebberson.jpg|Variant cover (Amy Mebberson) Issue #3: Follow the Money Due to the buried treasure, Kermit decides to have a pirate-themed closing number. He instructs Gonzo to go to the library and do some research on who Peg-Leg Wilson was. Meanwhile, it's revealed that Kismet and Rizzo have been working together and planning on splitting the treasure, but then Kismet decides that he'll split it with whoever finds the treasure first, who could be the dwarfs he has working for him. Kismet also reveals that he's after Miss Piggy's jewelry. Kismet comes to Piggy's rescue in a melodrama, "The Perils of Piggy", and tells her that he wants to see her in her jewelry. Miss Piggy is soon dressed in a lot of gold jewelry, but the dwarfs run after her. They soon realize that the gold and jewelry are fake, and they leave her locked up behind the wall. With Piggy seemingly missing, Link talks Kermit into using the robotic Piggy that was in the shows "Pigs in Space" sketch during the closing number, "H.M.S. Pinafore", in which the cast sings "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General" (or, in this case, "We Are the Very Model of a Band Upon a Treasure Hunt"), using a very expensive set on loan. Unfortunately, the robotic Piggy runs amok and destroys the set, costing Kermit thousands of dollars. Meanwhile, The Electric Mayhem attempt to get Animal back to normal by instructing him to hit several fleas thrown at his drums, expecting him to become a wild drummer again. However, Animal has become a Buddhist, and is not allowed to harm living beings. The fleas put on an act on Animal's drum set, "Julius Prunes Amazing Flea Circus", and they later give Animal a trophy for being the only guy who was ever kind to them. :Release Date: September 23, 2009 :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Kismet the Toad, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Rats, Dwarves, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Statler, Waldorf, Mildred Huxtetter, Uncle Deadly, Wayne, Julius Prune, fleas, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sweetums. Image:Pegleg3a.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Pegleg3b.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Image:Pegleg3variant.jpg|Variant cover (Amy Mebberson) Issue #4: Be It Ever So Humble... The search for treasure starts to cause damage to the theater. Meanwhile, the Electric Mayhem decides to drop Animal as their drummer, replacing him with a drum machine. A saddened Animal recalls that Bunsen told him that he can stop his treatment whenever he wants, and Animal gives up his pills, quickly becoming his old self again. Kermit finds Rizzo and reminds him that the theater is more than just a theater; it's Rizzo's home. Rizzo tries to tell the other rats to stop, but they won't listen. Meanwhile, Kismet tricks Bunsen and Beaker into leaving the laboratory so that he can steal Bunsen's latest invention, x-ray glasses, and use it to find the treasure. Kismet finds that the treasure is in the basement. However, as soon as he finds the treasure, Miss Piggy shows up with a cop, telling him to arrest Kismet for replacing her jewels with shabby fake replacements. Kismet tells her that the originals turned out to be fake as well, but Piggy is aware of this; She just thought hers were the best fakes money could buy. A monster named Rumpelstiltskin is ordered by a dwarf to smash a pillar, which will destroy the whole theater and make the treasure easy to find (not knowing that it had been found). Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo all tell him that if he wants to break down the theater, he'd have to get through them. Rumpelstiltskin is about to do so anyway, until Miss Piggy informs everybody that the treasure's been found. As they are about to open the treasure chest, Animal crashes through the theater on a construction ball, destroying the theater. All that's in the treasure chest are letters written by Peg-Leg Wilson and his wife, which, after reading the letters, makes them realize that the theater itself was the treasure. Soon, the stamps on all the letters end up being worth the exact same amount as the costs to repair the theater, and Kermit decides to take The Muppet Show on the road, but can only afford to travel to four towns. On-Stage sketches include "A Young Frog's Guide to Stamp Collecting", "Muppet Labs", "Veterinarian's Hospital", and an act from Gonzo. :Release Date: November 11, 2009 :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Animal, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Kismet the Toad, Scooter, Dwarves, Rumpelstiltskin, Statler, Waldorf, M.A.M.M.A., Robin, Sweetums, Rats, Camilla the Chicken, Vince Shabby, Peg-Leg Wilson. :Background Characters: Beauregard, Link Hogthrob, Sam the Eagle, Geraniums, The Swedish Chef. Image:Pegleg4a.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Pegleg4b.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Trade Paperback :Release Date: January 6, 2010 The trade paperback collection includes all four issues and a cover gallery with all variant covers. The "A" cover for Issue 3 is mistakenly referred to as the "B" cover for Issue 4, despite the fact that even that cover is referred to cover "B". Image:Peglegtrade.JPG|Trade paperback cover, 2010 In 2011, Marvel Comics reprinted the collection in a larger format (newsstand magazine size) with a variant cover. Image:Tmsmarvelthetreasureofpeglegwilson.jpg|Marvel reprint, 2011 Tmsmarvelpeglegwilson1.jpg|Marvel reprint, 2012 Treasure_pegleg_cover.jpg|variant cover Translations Image:DieMuppetShow-Band02-AufSchatzsuche.jpg| Die Muppet Show Band 2: Auf Schatzsuche EGMONT, Ehapa Comic Collection Released June 9, 2011 ISBN 978-3-7704-3466-4 See also External links *Preview for Issue #2 *Preview for Issue #3 *Preview for Issue #4 *Interview with Roger Langridge concerning "The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson" Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:BOOM! Studios